Obietnica
by Nadine-sama
Summary: Bo to zawsze Doumeki pojawia się w porę, żeby ocalić Watanukiego. / Doumeki x Watanuki


_Cholera. Co się stało? Dlaczego wszystko mnie tak boli? I głowa... Jest taka ciężka..._ Watanuki powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Leżał na środku dużego, pustego pokoju. Wydawało mu się, że niedaleko znajduje się jakiś cień. Gdy spojrzał na niego, cień poruszył się i zbliżył:

- Obudziłeś się? - spokojny szept zmącił idealną ciszę, panującą do tej pory.

- Dou...meki... Co się... - chłopak rozpoznał, kto był owym cieniem.

- Zemdlałeś. - padła krótka odpowiedź. Watanuki, mimo bólu, gniewnie ściągnął brwi:

- A wcześniej?

- Nie pamiętasz? - chłopakowi odpowiedziało tylko pokręcenie głową - Byliśmy w tym starym domu, do którego wysłała nas Yuuko. Najpierw wszystko było normalnie, później musiało się coś pojawić. Nie wiem, nie widziałem. Nigdy tego nie widzę. Ale ty zobaczyłeś i zacząłeś dziwnie się zachowywać. Jakby cię coś opętało. W końcu rzuciłeś się na mnie.

- Tak? - Watanuki uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją - Mam nadzieję, że coś ci zrobiłem. - Doumeki nie zareagował, nadal wpatrywał się przed siebie i ciągnął swoją opowieść:

- Wydawałeś się być silniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Przewróciliśmy się, ty wciąż się szarpałeś. Na końcu spadłeś ze schodów, pewnie uderzyłeś się w głowę i straciłeś przytomność. Wtedy pojawiła się Yuuko i kazała mi cię zabrać. To wszystko. - Watanuki kiwnął głową i na chwilę przymknął oczy. Po chwili zerwał się do siadu i krzyknął:

- Jestem u ciebie? Idę do domu! - chciał wstać i wyjść, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i upadłby, gdyby nie Doumeki, który w porę złapał go za ramiona.

- Teraz powinieneś leżeć i odpoczywać. Jutro wrócisz do domu. - jego głos był spokojny tak, jak zawsze. Stanowczym ruchem położył Watanukiego i przykrył go po samą szyję. Sam wciąż siedział obok, jednak nie odzywał się i spoglądał wprost przed siebie.

Po długiej chwili Watanuki wyciągnął rękę i zbliżył dłoń do prawego policzka:

- Dlaczego ty to wszystko robisz?

- Hm? - gdyby nie ten cichy dźwięk, wydawałoby się, że Doumeki nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- No to... Wszystko. Wtedy... Najpierw kopałeś w ziemi gołymi rękoma, później stałeś ze wstążką przez długi czas, wszystko w okropnym deszczu. I to... - zasłonił palcami prawe oko, które, w przeciwieństwie do lewego, było brązowe, a nie niebieskie - Przecież ty... Nie musiałeś. - przekręcił głowę i zobaczył, jak Doumeki wpatruje się w niego oczami o identycznym odcieniu brązu. Watanuki od razu odwrócił wzrok i przymknął powieki. W ciemności nie było widać jego rumieńców. W pomieszczeniu znów zapadła cisza.

Doumeki wciąż spoglądał na leżącego chłopaka, a po dłuższej chwili odezwał się:

- Naprawdę jesteś głupi. - przerwał na chwilę, żeby przeczekać gniewny wybuch Watanukiego - Wtedy w deszczu... Zniknąłeś, nie wiedziałem, co się stało. Chciałem cię znaleźć. Przecież po to tam byłem, żeby cię chronić, prawda? - Watanuki był w szoku, gdy usłyszał te słowa. W pewnym sensie, w głębi serca, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nigdy nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli. Doumeki pochylił się nad nim i złapał go za podbródek, po czym zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy - Zawsze będę cię chronił. - jego cichy, spokojny głos odbijał się echem w głowie Watanukiego. Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, tylko lekko skinął głową i zamknął oczy. Nie zareagował, gdy poczuł na czole delikatny pocałunek.

* * *

><p>- Co to w ogóle ma być, co? - Watanuki siedział na drzewie z podkurczonymi nogami - Ja się pytam! Co to ma być? - prychnął, gdy dziwny, rozlazły potwór rozdarł mu nogawkę spodni - Dlaczego to zawsze muszę być ja? - kilkakrotnie uderzył pięścią o gałąź. Jego szkolna teczka spadła wprost w paszczę stworzenia, które czyhało pod drzewem. Z ust Watanukiego wyrwało się głośne przekleństwo. Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek - Siedzę tu już trzy godziny! - w jego głowie wciąż tłukła się myśl <em>Gdzie jest Doumeki? Gdzie on jest? Obiecał mi! Obiecał!<em> Wciąż jednak miał sobie za złe, że myśli w ten sposób, ale już nie potrafił inaczej - Nie mogę tak na nim polegać! Przecież to tylko nieczuły drań! - mamrotał pod nosem - Dlaczego nikt się mną nie zainteresuje? - wrzeszczał, spoglądając w wielkie, żółte oko potwora.

- Bo siedzisz wysoko na drzewie, które w dodatku znajduje się w mało uczęszczanym miejscu. - na dźwięk tego głosu stworzenie powoli zaczęło się rozpływać w powietrzu - Jest późno, co ty tu robisz? - postać, która się pojawiła spojrzała w górę.

- Doumeki... Ty... Ty... Ty... - Watanuki nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, żeby w tym samym momencie wyrazić swoją złość, gniew, oburzenie i... wdzięczność. Zrezygnowany prychnął i zaczął schodzić z drzewa - Spóźniłeś się. - warknął, gdy stanął przed chłopakiem.

- Spóźniłem się? - w głosie Doumekiego można było wyczuć odrobinę ciekawości, ale jego twarz wciąż pozostała niewzruszona. Watanuki nadal stał przed nim i uparcie wpatrywał się w jego oczy zza swoich okularów.

- Tak! Spóźniłeś się! Obiecałeś mi, że zawsze będziesz mnie chronić, a ja muszę na ciebie tyle czasu czekać! Dlaczego nie jesteś przy mnie zawsze? - gdy w końcu to powiedział, zarumienił się i zasłonił dłońmi usta, po czym szybko spuścił głowę.

Doumeki, w ten sam, już znany Watanukiemu, sposób, zmusił go do spojrzenia w jego oczy. I tym samym, spokojnym, cichym głosem powiedział:

- Jeśli chcesz, już zawsze mogę być przy tobie.

- Ja... Chcę... - chłopak zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i znów przymknął powieki. Gwałtownie je otworzył, gdy poczuł, jak Doumeki delikatnie musnął jego wargi swoimi, by połączyć je później w długim pocałunku.


End file.
